All is Fair in Love and War
by xo-emma-ox
Summary: When a gorgeous new girl arrives, Gray is torn between his friends, family, and most of all Mary. In the end, who will he choose? And who will he lose along the way?
1. Jealousy

Alright. First chapter. Here it goes. I hope you guys like it, and please don't be shy. READ + REVIEW! :)

There will soon be a poll.

Disclaimer; I do not own Harvest Moon; MFoMT or any of it's characters.

--

Gray's POV

_Summer 15th_

I slammed the door of Grandpa's shop fiercely as I cradled my sore hand in my right. I had accidentally pounded a hot piece of metal against it while he yelled continuously into my ear. _You're not doing it right!_ he cried. _A broach should only take a day, not a week! _I was so sick and tired of him always pushing me around. I was trying my hardest! But with him pressuring, I always ended up doing my worst work ever.

I yanked my hat down over my eyes to shade them from the hot summer sun. I soon realized that I was headed in the wrong direction, since I had hit Yodel Farm. _Oh, well. _I thought. _I'll just take the long way instead. _I was headed for the Library, but in my attempt to better myself, or not to strangle m own grandfather, I had set of East instead of West.

Entering Rose Square, I rid my thoughts of Grandpa, and replaced them with ones of Mary. Ah, Mary… the only girl that could make me happy, and feel like I had a purpose in life. She was _definitely_ the one for me. I passed the stairs leading down to the beach, but stopped when I recognized Kai sitting on the bench next to his restaurant. We exchanged greetings, and I decided to drop in for a bit. Kai always had the best food. It was even better than the Inn's!

"Working hard, or hardly working?" I asked him with a chuckle.

He laughed. "I could say the same about you, handy man!" Kai pointed to my bum hand.

I laughed heartedly at his lame attempt at a joke. He was clever and funny, but most of his materiel was either perverted, or just plain dumb. I'd let this one fly. I smiled and looked out at the ocean, it's waves crashing loudly against the smooth golden shore.

"I've got a favor to ask of you, Gray." Kai broke the silence. He looked up, but had to squint his eyes from the glare of the sun.

"Hit me."

"Well, I've been trying out some new recipes, and I think I found one that is good enough to make it on to the menu."

"And… the favor?"

"The favor is do you think you could try it and tell me what you think?" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

I thought for a moment, but then gave in.

"Sure, no problem." I nodded.

"GREAT!" Kai hopped up, ushering me inside. "C'mon in!"

In a flash, I was seated at the counter, a plate covered in vegetables and rice sitting directly in front of me. Steam lingered in front of my nose, daring me to take a whiff. It smelt delicious, but I wasn't _quite_ ready to give in. Not yet.

"Wait. How do I know this is safe?" I asked. "This isn't another prank, is it?"

I glanced behind the counter for any accomplices, remembering the time he and Cliff had purposely made a failed dish, and tricked me into eating 'blackened tashimi'. I had been sick for a week!

"No! Go on." Kai laughed. "It's safe. Just try it!"

He pushed the plate closer to me. I finally gave in. Raising a forkful of _whatever it was _to my mouth, I prepared myself for the worst.

Suddenly, the door to the Seaside Restaurant swung open, revealing a blonde haired girl, about the same age as me. She walked in. I dropped the fork with a clank, my mouth hung open. At least, I _think _that's what happened… I can't quite remember… _wow_…

Kai, of course, acknowledged her without hesitation. "Hey, you!" He ran over, smiling from ear to ear, and wrapped her up in a hug. He was short; she was a tad bit tall. His face was mashed up against her chest, and I envied him.

Now, I'll admit there are some pretty good looking girls here in Mineral Town. Mary, Ann, Popuri, Elli, and especially Karen, but none compared to this. I was mesmerized. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life. I sensed my cheeks burning, so I yanked my hat down to cover my face. It was too late; she had already noticed me.

Stepping in front of the counter, she held out a delicate hand. I melted into her turquoise colored eyes as my own rough hand met with her soft, dainty one. She was gorgeous. The way her blond waves landed at her shoulders, the way her full pink lips slowly opened up as she smiled… Oh, god. She was smiling at me. She was _smiling_ at _me_. I couldn't help but stare. Eventually, my eyes wandered past her face, down her neck, to her chest (wow.), down her torso, hips, legs (again, _all wow._) and back up to her face. Unfortunately, she caught my wandering eyes.

"Umm… hi…?" Her heavenly voice brought me back to the cruel reality. I was seeing someone else.

"Sorry." I released her hand, which I had still been holding. Er-… shaking.

"The name's Ella." She added, giggling ever so slightly. "Ella Adamantite."

"_Adamantite_?" I stated a bit too loudly. "You mean like the ore-…?"

"Found in the Spring Mine, used to make makers." Ella finished. "Yes, that Adamantite."

I was stunned.

She laughed. "Yes, I know my blacksmith terms…"

Rolling her big blue eyes, my thoughts once again wandered off, but this time I was thinking about Grandpa. Man, would he ever love this girl. She's beautiful, and ore smart. Of course, Grandpa liked Mary, too, but there was something different about this girl… something… _amazing_.

"Ella," Kai cleared his throat quite loudly. "This is my friend _Gray_. He works as a blacksmith _in training_ at his _Grandfather's_ shop, but he lives at the Inn with me."

Wow. I didn't know it could sound so bad. I figured it was on purpose that he exaggerated the bad things. Typical.

"Oh, really?" Ella smiled at me, and I tilted my hat down over my face she wouldn't see me blush. "It's nice to meet you, _Gray_."

Did she just add emphasis to my name? Emphasis!? _Emphasis_!?

I smiled big.

"GRAY," Kai butt in, startling me at his tone of voice. "This is Ella. She moved into the old farm during the Spring."

"Well, I…" What was I supposed to say? _I love you_? "…I…It was a pleasure, but I have to get going."

_Please don't ask me where I'm going… Please don't ask me where I'm going… Please-..._

"Where are you going?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

_Frig. _

"I… uhh… umm… the uhh… l-library…"

"Ooh! Really?" Her eyes twinkled with delight as relief washed over me. "I've never met a guy that loved to read before! How wonderful!"

I blushed.

"Mind if I tag along?"

My heart stopped.

_What about Mary?_ Had I forgotten her completely?

"Well, I…" I wanted her to come, I really did! But if Mary saw me waltz in with the gorgeous blonde, she'd have a few choice words to throw at me. "I…uhh…"

"_Actually_," Kai stated, and for once, I was glad he butt in. "Gray has to head back to his Grandpa's shop, now that his hand is _feeling better_."

He pointed to my bum hand, and I couldn't help but glare at him.

"Oh." She lowered her head in disappointment, but her eyes flashed with sudden emotion. Anger? Regret? No… sympathy. "Are you alright? Do I need to take you to the Clinic?"

Oh, _great_. Now I was the charity case of a beautiful girl.

"Nah, I'm fine. See?" I held out the hand and moved my fingers around. "Ah!"

_God, that hurt!_

"You're coming to the Clinic with me, Gray." Ella wrapped protective hands around my arm. _How could something so wrong feel so right?_ "Poor baby."

She began to lead me to the door, and I followed, my heart pounding. I looked back at Kai, who gave me a slight wave. No, not a wave. Almost a… dismissal? That wasn't like him. His eyes were flooded with anger. No! It couldn't be. Could it?

Kai was _jealous_.


	2. A New Beginning

Ella's POV

**Alright, chapter two. **

**Thank you guys soooo much for all the reviews!!**

**Jean Cooper: thank you so much! Yeah... I'm not a big fan of Cliff, either. :P (no offence Cliff fans!) And yes, there will be plenty more Gray/Kai confrontation. :)**

**Bobsies: Glad you like it! :)**

**BlueCucakes: Lol. Everyone seemed to find that part funny! I plan on using a LOT more humour soon, and a LOT more jealous Kai. ;) **

**Uhmanduhbby: Thanks! I'm excited for my future chapters, too! :)**

**Kiminochi: Yes, I am her biggest fan. :) you're too late! She's already begun reading it! :P **

**SunshineGirlx3: :) I'm glad you like it. It's hard living up to a legend like yourself. :P Yes, Cliff and Kai are **_**quite**_** clever. :)**

**CherryBlossoms1994: If I told you what happens next, I'd ruin the story! Be patient. Good things happen to those who wait. Although… bad things happen to those who wait too long… ANYWAYS… yeah, more chapters coming at you soon!**

**--**

**Ella's POV**

_Summer 15__th_

"Ahh…" I sighed as I tipped my basket into the shipment box, watching it's contents spill out.

Now what?

My work was completed for the day. Actually, it was completed for the rest of the month! All that was left was watering! Pineapples took about twenty days to grow, and ten to re-grow. I probably wouldn't let them re-grow, so I only had five days to water, and then I could have time to meet new people. I needed to meet the townsfolk. I needed some socializing.

It was time to make my appearance.

I checked my beloved watch; it was ten o'clock. My day had barely started.

Maybe I could visit Kai. He was my only _real _friend in Mineral town so far. My first day in Mineral Town flashed through my mind…

"_Hey!" A short, stalky, brown haired man hollered. He was dressed in red, and looked efficient. The only problem was was that he was yelling at _me_._

"_Huh?" I turned and stared him in the face. I had been looking out at the filed filled with debris; huge stones, stumps, logs, and weeds. What a mess, I thought. Who's the sucker that has to clean that up? My thoughts were broken by the enraged man, who was now standing next to me._

"_What makes you think you can just come waltzing in here?!"_

"_Oh! I'm sorry. I was just-…" Was he going to have me arrested? I prepared myself to run. On your marks… _

"_Wait."_

_Get set…_

"_Are you a tourist or something?"_

_Go!... Wait. What?_

"_Uh-… no." _

"_Are you here for the ad in the paper?" He adjusted the small burgundy hat that sat upon his round face._

_I nodded._

"_Haha!" Was he laughing at me? "I see you fell for that ad, too! Haha!"_

_I guess so._

"_for a while now," He continued, pausing to take a breath. "They've had that ad in the paper, saying that this was a beautiful farm. But, as you can see here, it's not so pretty!" _

_The man burst out laughing once again. I was beginning to get upset with him. I raised an eyebrow, as if daring him to continue. I asked him the only question I could think of;_

"_So what does this have to do with me?"_

"_Well, I-…" He finally stopped laughing, and actually pondered this question. "I didn't think anyone would fall for it… but…" The corners of his mouth turned up, and I prepared myself for the embarrassment. "I guess I was wrong! HAHA!"_

_That was _it_._

"_Listen here, buddy!" I lifted the axe that was on the ground next to me. How random. Well, it's what you'd expect from a crap-lousy farm like this; just leaving dangerous tools around… Well, I guess they could come in handy in a situation like this! I raised the axe above him threateningly. _

_He stopped laughing._

_Shocker._

"_Oh! Please don't chop me! I was just saying…usually, everyone who falls for the ad just ends up going back home. So.. I guess you're going to back too, huh?"_

_My brows furrowed._

"_Unless…" The man looked amused, interested. "You want the farm…?"_

_Well, a farm was what I came for wasn't it?_

"_How about it?"_

_Then a farm was what I was going to get!_

"_Sure, why not?" I set down the axe and the man smiled, relieved._

"_Then it's settled." He turned to leave. "From here on out, this farm belongs to you."_

_I watched him exit the farm, and shoved my fist into the air. _

_WOOHOO!_

_Looks like _I_ was going to be the sucker, after all._

_--_

I shook the thought from my mind and set down my basket. I _would_ go and see Kai. He was so nice! The only problem was that he had a girlfriend. A ditzy, childish, immature, pink-haired girlfriend. Well, at least, that's what he told me.

But, what I really wanted was someone to spend the rest of my life with. Except that it was the middle of Summer, and I had only met three people; the mayor, Zack, and Kai. And trust me… they were not eligible bachelors. The mayor? Way too old. Zack? Just not my type. And Kai? Well, we're better off as friends. He has a girlfriend, anyways.

_Whatever._

I set out North, and turned right, passing a couple shops and farms, and eventually entered Rose Square. I could've sworn I heard Kai and someone else greeting each other, but I didn't know Kai had any other friends, really. Maybe I could finally meet someone new!

I took off in at a brisk pace, made my way through Rose Square, and over to the stairs. Two at a time, I leaped down, and rounded the corner, nearly skinning my arm against the rough cement railing. I feet were wobbling from the sand as I speed walked, and I nearly twisted my ankle. That wouldn't have ended well!

Finally! I made it to the door and pushed it open. Inside, I saw someone sitting at the counter that I had never seen before. I didn't get a chance to look them over, because Kai wrapped me up in a tight hug.

"Hey, you!" He gushed.

I could feel his face shoved up against my chest. _What a perv_, I thought. I heard a fork drop with a clank, and I looked over at the person sitting at the counter, who's mouth was hanging wide open. Quickly, he yanked on his hat to cover his cheeks, which were turning a fiery red.

He was _hot_.

As Kai released me, I walked over to the boy, holding out a hand for him to shake. Willingly, he took it, and I smiled. He stared into my eyes, and I finally got to check him out. Man, oh man. He had navy blue eyes, red hair, and absolutely the _hottest_ face I had ever seen! _Wow_. Suddenly, I sensed all eyes were on me. Well, the hot guy's, that is.

_He was checking me out!_

I gave him a minute, but I began to feel uncomfortable. "Um… hi…?"

"Sorry." He released my hand which he had been pretty much _holding_. But that was okay. I liked it.

"The name's Ella." I giggled slightly. He was so cute! "Ella Adamantite."

"_Adamantite?_" Wow, he said that loudly! "You mean like the ore-…?"

Not _this_ again. "Found in the Spring Mine, used to make Makers." I finished. "Yes, that Adamantite."

He looked stunned.

"Yes, I know my blacksmith terms…" I rolled my eyes. The room filled with awkward silence as the boy just stared at me, supposedly thinking. For all I know, he could've been undressing me with his eyes.

"Ella," Kai cleared his throat quite loudly. "This is my friend _Gray_. He works as a blacksmith _in training_ at his _Grandfather's_ shop, but he lives at the Inn with me."

Typical of Kai to exaggerate the bad things.

"Oh, really?" I smiled at Gray, and he tilted his hat down over his face so I wouldn't see him blush. "It's nice to meet you, _Gray_."

I emphasized his name. I wanted him to know that I was interested. He smiled big.

"GRAY," Kai butt in. I jumped a little. His tone of voice was loud. "This is Ella. She moved into the old farm during the Spring."

"Well, I…" What was he going to say? "_You're hot_"? "…I…It was a pleasure, but I have to get going."

I didn't want him to leave so soon!

"Where are you going?" I asked, hoping I sounded as curious as can be.

"I… uhh… umm… the uhh… l-library…"

The _Library_?

"Ooh! Really?" I smiled politely. It was nice for a change. Finally…a normal guy. "I've never met a guy that loved to read before! How wonderful!"

He blushed.

I still didn't want him to leave. "Min if I tag along?"

He froze.

"Well, I…" Did he not want me to go with him? "I…uhh…"

"_Actually_," Kai stated rudely. "Gray has to head back to his Grandpa's shop, now that his hand is _feeling better_."

He hurt his hand? Kai pointed to it, and Gray sent him a dirty look. Gray seemed embarrassed.

"Nah, I'm fine. See?" He held out the hand and moved his fingers around. "Ah!"

He wasn't fine, and this was the perfect time to get him alone.

"You're coming to the Clinic with me, Gray." I wrapped protective hands around his muscular arm. _Wow. _He was perfect. And then, for emphasis, I added; "Poor baby."

I began to lead him to the door. He followed, and I glanced back to see Kai dismiss him with a small wave. He seemed angry, jealous.

_Well, that's just too bad for you, Kai_! I thought. _'Cause there's going to be a lot more of this, if I can help it. _

And I'd make sure of it.

**Oooh, how persistent! Seems like Ella has claimed gray all to herself. ..But what about Kai? Could revenge be in his future? Keep on readin'!**


	3. Off to the Clinic

Alright, you guys

**Alright, you guys. I worked super hard on this chapter, and I hope you like it. It's pretty long, but not the longest. Well, super long for **_**me**_**. I tried to incorporate a bit of fluff, but they still have to begin conflicts with the townsfolk, so I don't want them getting all lovey dovey before the big 'thing' happens. Yes, I said "big 'thing'". There's going to be something amazing/awful happening in Mineral Town. (Amazing: it will shock you. Awful: it's a pretty sad/horrible thing). UNLESS I CHANGE MY MIND! I still have other ideas I could keep on going with, or totally change it. But… whatever… the 'thing' is still a long ways away, so we'll just have to wait and see now, won't we?**

**Oh, by the way, there is now a poll. **

**AND, I noticed I have a few typos, but when I go to fix them, the corrections just don't show up, so bear with me. I don't know what else to do. **

**Anyways… **

**Disclaimer: If I honestly owned this game, I would've incorporated chimpanzees. **

**And I'll respond to your reviews at the BOTTOM of the page. Thank you. :)**

--

**Ella's POV**

_Summer 15__th_

As I pulled Gray by the arm, I still had questions yet to be answered. And we were already exiting Rose Square! After walking in silence for approximately twelve minutes- not that I had been counting, or anything- I decided to get some answers out of him. Just as I opened my mouth, he spoke.

"I, uh… really appreciate this… Ella." He had one of those husky voices that were just _so sexy_. I wish he would say my name more often!

I smiled. "Yeah, it's no problem."

I was being honest. After watering and harvesting my crops for the day, I had all the time in the world. I didn't have any animals yet, anyways. Too much hassle. I made enough money off of grasses and crops, so why bother?

"So why haven't I seen you around before?" Gray asked, his head tilting slightly.

He looked like an adorable little puppy. I smiled, unable to hold it in any longer. I gripped his arm tighter, and I felt his heart beat quicken to an unbelievable pace. I noticed him lean in closer to me, and I was comforted by the sweet gesture.

"I tried to keep a low profile for a while." I looked over to find him staring right at me. I stared into his navy blue eyes and waited for a response to my brief answer.

"Why?" He seemed confused.

I giggled and looked away. Partly, because it hurt my eyes to stare at something so beautiful for so long, and I thought we would walk into a light post is we didn't keep our eyes on the street in front of us. We were passing a large garden, and I could see the Inn. Ahead of me, I could stare directly at the church. We were nearing the Clinic.

"I just wanted the rumors to die down until I made an appearance."

"Wh-… what?" He stopped walking at the exact same time my heart stopped beating.

"You know…" I stopped, too. "Like… that I was some rich guy's daughter… sent here as punishment…"

Gray looked stunned. I released his arm as he yelped. "That was _you_?!"

I took a step back and observed him. Gray's eyes were the size of dinner plates, and his mouth was hanging open to wide that you could've shoved in the Gourmet Chef. And then, he began to laugh.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha…." His laughing became louder, and I began to feel awkward.

A woman with dark hair and a green dress passed by- her nose so high in the air, if it rained, she would've drowned- and gave us a disapproving look. She must've recognized Gray, because she spoke up.

"I'm surprised a male of your standards would make such a fool of himself in front of a lady."

A part of me wanted her to be referring to me, but another wished she would've never spoken up in the first place.

Gray's face distorted into embarrassment, and to make him feel better, I started to laugh. Eventually, I was in hysterics. He began to laugh again, and the lady simply scowled and continued on through Rose Square.

As soon as she was out of sight, Gray spoke up.

"That's Anna. She's usually nicer than that."

"Hmm. And I bet her nose always isn't _quite so high_, either." I raised an eyebrow and held my head high in the air, mimicking this "Anna" person.

"Don't talk to me! I'm headed for my afternoon tea with the mayor!" I held out my pinkie and pretended to sip from a cup daintily. "Smarten up, young man!"

I pretended to slap Gray across the face, and he burst out laughing once again.

He fell onto his hands and knees and pounded on the brick walkway with his good fist. It was such a sad sight, I began to laugh myself. It was kind of nice, since I hadn't laughed in a long while.

After nine minutes of pure gut-wrenching torture, I looked over at Gray. I was now lying next to him. He sighed and turned to look at me, his cheeks flushed, tear streaks running down his face. He smiled and I smiled back.

"We look ridiculous." Gray announced. I laughed and closed my eyes.

"I know." I open them again and begin to stand, and find a hand sticking out in front of me.

It's was his. Smiling, I took it and he pulled me up with a strong arm, only to find him smiling too.

"Gray," I began. This was it. Just do it. Right now. Do it! "I…"

"Hm?" He brushed his hands off and looked at me.

"I…I… the Clinic closes at four." I finally blurted. "And it's already 3:00."

I showed him my watch and he chuckled. Shaking his head, he took my hand, a gesture I was not expecting from a person like him.

It was nice.

"Well, then." He began. "We better get going."

He took off in a run, dragging me behind him until I finally began to run myself. I started to laugh, so I couldn't breathe very well. And when he looked back at me, he burst out laughing too.

Finally entering the Clinic, we were greeted by a petite brunette. She introduced herself as Elli. I told her my name, and her expression changed from happiness to almost… nervousness. As her eyes looked me up and down, she seemed to tense up. Her wandering eye caught my expression; disbelief. This was ridiculous!

"I'm not going to kill you." I finally stated.

She yelped a little, jumped up, and rushed a hysterical Gray into the emergency ward. I could still hear Gray from where I was sitting, and he was laughing like a mad man.

"_Mass murderer?!_ _HAHA!_"

I giggled into my palm and realized that it smelt like Gray; a little musty, but a bit like leather, cologne, and pennies. _Not bad_, I thought.

After about an hour, a black haired man dressed in white came out from behind a curtain. He stared at me for a moment, hesitated, and then walked over. He held out a hand.

"Tim."

I shook it. "Ella."

"I know." He cocked his head to the side, smiling.

_He looks gay_, I thought. _Cute, but gay_.

"Um, I'm here on to inform you on Gray's condition."

Condition?

"He has severely burned his hand in several places."

Jeeze.

"Will he be alright?" I asked him, beginning to worry.

"Oh, yeah. Completely fine."

"Oh, good."

Relief washed over me, and I couldn't help but feel as if the doctor _wanted_ something to be horribly wrong with Gray. The way he said it… he just… didn't seem… oh, I don't know.

"So… can Gray go home now?"

I'm almost positive the sympathetic smile was actually a smirk.

"I'm afraid he'll have to stay here overnight." He rubbed his hands together. "We want to see how his hand reacts to the medicine we gave him."

I tried not to scowl. _What kind of medicine do you give to treat a burn? _I thought. _Neosporin?_

"Alright, then." Tim ran a hand through his hair. "Well, is you want, you can say goodbye. He's right in the back room, there."

He pointed to a room surrounded by curtain, and I got up and walked over to it. I pushed open the curtain and saw Gray lying in bed. I saw his hand perched against the guard rails, wrapped in gauze. He looked up and smiled, obviously completely fine.

"Hey, you."

"Hey." I walked over and took a seat at the side of his bed.

He wasn't wearing a shirt.

I could feel my jaw drop, and my eyes widen. I _had _to look away, or else he would notice. Oh my god. Wow… I don't know how to describe it…; he pretty much had a twenty four pack. I was blown away.

"So…" Gray spoke up, and I had to avert my eyes from his abs to his face.

He was smiling.

"I… uhh… The doctor said I could come in here to say goodbye, since you're staying overnight."

"I am?" Gray scratched the back of his head with his good hand. "Well _that's _unnecessary. I'm not even bleeding!"

"Yeah, I know!"

"That doctor has issues."

"Tell me about it.' I laughed. "Anyways… I better leave you to get some sleep."

I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Alright." He layed his head down and closed his eyes.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"See you."

He smiled.

I placed a kiss on his cheek.

He blushed.

--

**Wow. It looks like there's something serious going on between Gray and Ella. And who does Tim think he is?! Do you think the doctor is going to move in on their relationship, too? What would happen if all the guys happened to team up against Gray?**

**Jealousy is a powerful thing, and it makes evil out of everyone. It takes us over and before we know it, it is what we become.**

**--**

**I pretty much made up that quote, but I was thinking about spiderman3 the whole time. I think Peter Parker's grandmother says it when Peter gets the black suit+eyeliner. (gotta love it.) :p So kudos to her if I ended up copying her quote. :)**

**Jean Cooper: I'm glad you like it. The plot will progress to extreme levels! :)**

**Kiminochi: Kai **_**is**_** a total perv! Lol Ella really does like Gray! BTW, I don't know what a community is. (haha) **

**DiaDiamond95: Yes, Kai does have a girlfriend, but when he sees another beautiful lady, he seems to completely forget about her! Nice, huh?**

**CherryBlossoms1994: He's jealous because (see DiaDiamond95's response above) Kai is a player, in my opinion. Does anyone agree?**

**SunshineGirlx3: Thanks. Yeah, I got the idea for POV from you. :P :) And just wait until Ella meets Mary. What an introduction. It's gonna be good. :)**

**LilNubby: Wow. I… wow. Thank you so much. I started to read your story, but I didn't get to finish. I'll go do that right now! :)**


	4. Introductions

Ok

**Ok. Now, instead of getting all intense, I'm just going to continue the story instead of like, redoing it in Gray's POV, because it is a lot of work, and I really want to start with the good stuff. :) ALRIGHT!**

**Kiminochi: I like their kisses, too! :) No, I'm not a big fan of Doctor, either. Lol No one does! Yeah, when Gray didn't have a shirt on, I wanted to have her describe it really well, but honestly… I don't really know how to describe something as gorgeous as a 24 pack. Sorry. XD (And thanks for the definition of a community) **

**Bobsies: Yes, she does really like him! :) I know their relationship is moving quickly, but things can quickly fall apart when they go too fast. hint hint haha I can't wait to write more! XD **

**SunshineGirlx3: I tried to make it cute and fluffy, and I hope it was fluffy enough. I tried very hard. XP And, yes… not for long. XD **

**DiaDiamond95: Thank you! And yes, Mary's reaction will be quite… interesting… **

**CherryBlossoms1994: Yes, everyone. But, yes, he has Ella. XD**

**Sarahmurray20: Thank you. Me too. Unfortunately, many things will come between their relationship. Read on!**

**HURRAH!**

**--**

**Ella's POV**

I close the door to the Clinic behind me. Even without Gray, I decided I would continue onto my quest to introduce myself to new people. Heading East, I walk only a few steps next door to the Supermarket. I glanced at the sign; Closed Tuesdays and Sundays. Luckily, it was Friday.

_TGIF, huh?_ I thought to myself.

I pushed open the door and stepped inside. It was a large room, containing a shelf against both vertical walls, filled with assortments food, rucksacks, and baskets, and a large table in the middle, covered in bags of seeds. A petite man standing behind the cash register glanced up at me. He looked depressed.

"Hi!" I waved, walking over to him. "My name's Ella. I'm the new girl at the farm."

"Oh, yes. I've heard about you." He smiled.

He had jet black hair, huge brown eyes, and a pointy little mustache. He seemed nice enough.

"So… is there anything you think I should buy?" I asked him.

If he was now my friend, I would have to give him my service!

"At first you should really buy seeds, you know."

I smiled. I already knew. For the last couple of weeks, I had payed Zack to buy seeds for me.

Suddenly, a beautiful brown haired girl burst through the back door.

"_DAD!_" She hollered loudly.

I tensed my shoulder, while squinting my eyes.

Man, she was loud!

He father obviously thought so, too, because he spoke up.

"Karen! I'm trying to make a deal with a _customer_." He nudged his head in my direction.

"What-… who are you?' She asked, turning her attention to me.

"Ella."

"Oooh…. So you're the new girl at the farm, huh? My name's Karen. Nice to meet you."

I smiled. Finally, a girl my age that didn't think I was some crazed psychopath!

"So is it true?" Karen asked.

"Is _what _true?"

"That you once killed a man. Is it true?"

I guess I was wrong.

A saw Karen's father take a step back from me, and I laughed.

"No, it isn't true."

"Yeah, I didn't think so. You're too… pretty." She added.

I smiled awkwardly.

"Well, I think I'm going to go introduce myself to the other townsfolk." I stated uncomfortably.

"Alright," Karen headed for the backdoor. "By the way, we're having a party for Ann on Sunday, so if you want to come, just meet me here around six, ok?"

"I… yeah. Right."

_Who was Ann_?

"Great!" The brunette left the room.

"Well… bye, I guess." I dismissed myself from the nice man, and headed East.

I noticed two houses; one belonging to the mayor, and the other to an old woman, whom the mayor had told me about. I decided to skip those two, and aimed for a tower-like building, connected to a small house. I reached the tall building and glanced at the sign.

_The Library._

Pushing open the wooden door, I stepped inside.

It was a small room, but was very cozy. It was painted a dark blue, and had tall oak shelves lining the back wall. A desk was placed to the right, and a small table to the left. Behind the desk, a very pale, dark haired girl with large glasses sat quietly, a book in hand. She glanced up, and her violet colored eyes grew wide.

"Y-… y-… your… that… that…" She stuttered.

"I… Um, hi…?

"That… _girl_…" The girl shuddered, and I couldn't help but wonder; what rumor had _she _heard?

"Uh, yeah. I'm new at the farm and-…"

"Oh… nooo…." The girl began to panic.

She stepped out of her chair and began to back away from me. I stepped closer, not knowing what the heck was going on.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No."

"Huh?" What was this girl's problem?

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She took off up the stairs.

I slowly followed. I could hear her echoes from upstairs.

_Go away! Leave me alone! Don't hurt me!_

What the heck?!

"I'm not going to hurt you!" I hollered, taking one step at a time.

I heard her yelp.

I stopped when I got to the top of the stairs. I could not see her anymore, and I was guessing that she was hiding behind one of the tall bookshelves.

"Look," I began. "I don't know what crazy rumor you heard about me, but it wasn't true. I'm just a girl that moved here from the city. – I looked around- And even if I _was_ some crazed killer- she whimpered- I would've killed you by now… but anyways, I'll just leave. I know when I'm not wanted."

I started back down the stairs, never glancing behind me. As I headed for the door, I heard footsteps, and figured it was just the girl, making sure I left. But before I did, I raced over to the shelves and pulled out a book. I didn't care which one, I just wanted a book to read.

"And I'm taking out this book!" I waved it in the air as her face peaked around the corner.

I marched over and slammed the door of the library behind me.

_What an exit_! I thought. _Very dramatic_.

So I continued down the street, all the way back to my farm. I had had enough excitement for one day. But maybe tomorrow… when Gray got out of the hospital… Oh, I'm excited already! I stepped into my small house.

Tossing the book I had "borrowed" from the librarian onto my side table, I glanced at the title.

'_The Ultimate Guide to Blacksmithing'_

Oh, man. _That's_ the book I grabbed? That won't be fun to read! Well… I guess you never know. It could have some interesting facts. Maybe something to impress Gray with…

_Stop thinking about him_! I scolded myself. _Give it some time! You guys could end up hating each others guts in a day or two_!

I sighed and changed into my pajamas. Honestly, I didn't care what time it was. I was so tired! Once I climbed into bed, I checked my list that I kept on my bedside table.

_Things/Goals I plan on completing during my stay here in Mineral Town_

_1. Make lots of money_

_2. Make plenty of friends_

_3. Meet a guy_

_4. Get married_

_5. Have children_

_6. Grow up_

_7. Grandchildren (?)_

_8. Be happy_

I took out my pink pen that I kept with the list, and I checked off number three. I thought about checking off number eight too, but I figured that I could be even happier. Especially if I could go for a day and not have people think that I would kill them. Yeah… that sounds good.

I checked my calendar. There were few events left. Well, one, actually.

_The Fireworks Festival_

_6 pm to midnight_

"Hmm…" I pondered. "I wonder if Gray likes fireworks…?"

I lay my head back down, and smiled to myself. Soon, sleep to over me.

--

**It looks like Ella is thinking of asking Gray to the fireworks festival! But what about Mary, whom she finally met? What kind of confrontations will there be? HURRAH!**

**- emma. **


End file.
